Molestia Eterna
by PrayFightLive
Summary: Él jamás estaba en casa. Ella intentaba sufrir en silencio. Y la pequeña pelinegra no lo soportaba más.
1. Chapter 1

Hola por ahí! Este es mi primer fic publicado ( Nervios, nervios, nervios) espero les guste a todos y dejen comentarios a ver si quieren que siga o que me valla de aquí de una buena vez por todas :c grrr. Como todos, debo hacer aclaraciones y supongo que lo más importante es que **Los personajes y todo Naruto no me pertenecen. Todos estos son de nuestro querido Masashi Kishimoto.** Eso si, este fic esta absolutamente hecho por su servidora aquí presente. **Por favor, si alguien quisiera algo con esta historia, ¡Consulte por Imbox! **Nadie quiere que sus historias sean robadas y ese es mi mayor temor. Quizás no es una de las maravillas del mundo pero es el trabajo de cada uno y nadie quiere que se lo roben ¿no?

¡Besitos enormes para todos y disfruten mucho este primer capitulo!

_Darleen_

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Por fin era una ninja, una genin. Había recibido su banda con el símbolo de Konoha hacía solo unos minutos y no aguantaría uno más sin que su familia lo supiera. Sarada entró a su hogar con una energía que solo una pequeña de once años podía irradiar, pero la alegría se esfumó al ver lo de todos los días. Su casa en silencio, como si estuviera vacía y su pelirosa madre sentada en el sofá azul oscuro. Sostenía una fotografía en una de sus manos mientras que con la otra limpiaba sus lágrimas de dolor y soledad para que ella no las viera. Eso no podía llamarse hogar. Sentía rabia, impotencia y casi odio por la fuente del sufrimiento de su progenitora y el hecho de que fuera su mismísimo padre lo empeoraba aun más.

—Cariño, bienvenida a casa. Casi no te oigo entrar. —Su madre cerró sus hermosos ojos jades aparentando alegría y sonrió. Ella era así, no importaba la situación, el momento, si se sentía mal o estaba herida, siempre sonreía — Oh, te has graduado —dijo con regocijo cuando observó la banda en su mano, dejando ver el rastro del llanto en sus ojos— Felicidades, Sarada. Sabía que lo lograrías.

Estaba harta, sabía que su madre era feliz por ella, y que todas sus recientes palabras y sentimientos eran totalmente verdaderos. Pero por mucha alegría que demostrara en ese instante, ella sufría por dentro. Y no por su causa, Sarada sabía que era por, él.

—Mamá —llamó la pequeña pelinegra, atrayendo la atención de su madre—, quiero irme de aquí.

Sakura se sorprendió del deseo de su hija. Pensó que quizás lo decía por el barrio o por las constantes peleas que tenía con el hijo de su mejor amigo y Hokage de la aldea o cosas irrelevantes, pero Sarada tenía una expresión seria y fría. La copia femenina de su padre en sus tiempos de odio y venganza. Era tanto su parecido que hasta un poco de miedo le daba. Había visto incontables veces a su pequeña irritada, seria e incluso molesta. Pero aquella expresión, realmente la impresionó.

—¿A qué te refieres, cariño?

—Vámonos de aquí, mamá. Vámonos de la aldea, encontraremos otro lugar para vivir solo tú y yo. No quiero verte llorar, no quiero verte sufrir por papá.

Su hija no era tonta, había heredado su astucia ante las situaciones. Quizás Sarada tenía razón, quizás era mejor dejar todo atrás y cuando decía todo se refería a Sasuke. Buscar un nuevo hogar, lejos del amor de su vida, el único. Solo para vivir en tranquilidad consigo misma y con su hija. Sería doloroso al principio, pero podía ser una buena idea. Sin embargo, aun que todo sonara bello, habían bastantes contras sobre la idea de la pelinegra y los más profundos eran dos. Primero, que jamás dejaría de amar a Sasuke, eso lo había aceptado hace muchos años y segundo, él era su padre, no podía alejarla de el así como así.

Hablaron por horas, sobre los pros y los contras que la decisión requería, pero Sarada se mantenía firme. Más tarde, ya dormida en los brazos de su madre y tomada la decisión, solo restaba esperar por el correr de las horas, hasta el amanecer, el momento de partir.

No sería para siempre, lo había decidido por si misma ya que no podía separar a su hija de su padre. Tampoco quería hacerlo. Sería solo por un par de días, quizás unas semanas. Necesitaba estar bien. Se dirigió al mercado en busca de provisiones, las necesarias para el viaje. Cuando estaba en la zona de tomates, los favoritos de su hija, escucho un murmullo que la alertó.

—Viven en un apartamento cerca de la torre del Hokage —escuchó decir por la voz a un hombre encapuchado— Debemos apresurarnos, su madre acaba de salir. No hay que subestimarla, puede que sea una genin, pero es una Uchiha después de todo.

Sus rosados cabellos se erizaron completamente, buscaban a Sarada. Dejó lo que hacía y corrió todo lo que sus pies podían hasta su casa. Cuando por fin visualizo el apartamento saltó al tercer piso y abrió la puerta rogando a Dios que su hija estuviera a salvo.

—¡Sarada! —gritó a todo pulmón entrando en la habitación de su hija.

—Mamá, ¿Qué ocurre?

Su pequeña estaba bien. Se abalanzó a ella con rapidez y la abrazó casi estrangulándola con tanta fuerza y alivio. La revisó con la mirada por todas partes a ver si tenía algún daño mientras que Sarada seguía preguntando el que sucedía, pero nada preocupante se veía en su delicado cuerpecillo. Con la misma rapidez que se acercó, se apartó de ella para tomarla de los hombros con su semblante totalmente serio.

—Sarada, quiero que te ocultes en el armario, bloquees tu chakra tal y como te he enseñado y que pase lo que pase no saldrás de él por nada del mundo. ¡Promételo!

—Lo prometo, pero ¿Qué sucede?

—No hay tiempo, ¡Hazlo ya!

Con esta orden la pelinegra hizo lo que su madre le mandaba sin chistar refugiándose en el armario y bloqueando su chakra se quedo en silencio. Sakura sintió el chakra de los individuos avanzar con velocidad hasta donde ellas se encontraban. Tomó la kunai de la envoltura en su pierna derecha y se preparo para la lucha. Los hombres la habían sentido, por lo que entraron al apartamento pateando y derribando la puerta principal. La pelirosa ataco enseguida clavando victoriosamente el kunai en el muslo derecho de uno de los hombres. Ya sin kunai en mano prosiguió con sus puños. Golpe, golpe, golpe, algunos caían mientras que otros eran esquivados. Uno de ellos impactó en el estomagó de uno de los individuos ilesos enviando su cuerpo contra la pared, haciendo en ésta grandes fisuras por la monstruosa fuerza de la pelirosa. El hombre impactado por el golpe se puso costosamente de pie y lanzó una bomba de humo a la habitación.

—¡Mierda! —maldijo para sí misma la ojijade, ya que la bomba dificultaba totalmente su visión.

Cuando estaba por alejarse de su posición sintió un golpe nada delicado en la espalda y todo su cuerpo quedo totalmente quieto.

—Te llevaremos como rehén preciosa, así tu asquerosa Uchiha vendrá eventualmente por nosotros —habló uno de ellos, sonriendo.

—Vámonos ya, antes de que todos se den cuenta —habló otro.

Diciendo esto, los hombres salieron por la ventana, con una paralizada Sakura a cuestas. Por lo menos, Sarada estaba a salvo, pensó la pelirosa, antes de rendir todas sus fuerzas y desmayarse.

Sarada estaba en el armario, sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y sus manos cubrían su boca para no emitir sonido alguno. Su madre se había sacrificado por ella. Aún en shock salió del armario abriendo las puertas para dirigirse a la sala. El caos era impresionante, ahora podía encontrar la razón en las palabras del Hokage cuando decía que no era bueno enojar a su madre. Sus pies pisaron una clase de vidrio, por lo que al escuchar el sonido miró hacia este y se encontró la fotografía de ella y su madre. Su favorita. Sakura se encontraba sentada en la banca que daba a las afueras de la aldea, los rayos del sol caían a su rosa cabellera haciendo de este un color hermoso al mismo tiempo que ella acariciaba el enorme bulto de su barriga con amor y ternura mientras sonreía. Sarada abrazó la fotografía como si de su propia madre se tratara y lloró.

* * *

N/A: Espero con todo mi corazón que les haya gustado, por favor háganlo saber para poder seguir con esta pequeña historia

Besitos enormes!

_Darleen_


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes y todo Naruto no me pertenecen. Estos son exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto.** Hola por aquí, hola por allá! Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo. Debo decir que me emocione al ver los poquitos reviews que me han llegado, estaba atenta cada día si es que había uno más y realmente les agradezco a los que los han escrito, besito enorme para ustedes. No subiré capítulos así de rápido como ahora. Digamos que me emocioné mucho al ver cosas positivas y quise intentar con el segundo. Lo más probable es que suba el tercero en un par de semanas, todo depende de como vallan las criticas y reviews. **Por favor, si alguien quisiera algo con esta historia, ¡Consulte por Imbox! ¡Respetemos el trabajo de cada uno! **

¡Sin nada más que agregar, muchas gracias a todos y disfruten este segundo capitulo!

¡Besitos enormes a todos!

_Darleen_

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Sasuke estaba cansado. Se encontraba a solo unos pasos de su hogar, necesitaba un descanso con urgencia y una cama en la cual recostarse y no despertar en al menos una semana. Quería paz y tranquilidad, nada de ruidos, ni siquiera sollozos. ¿Sollozos? Su extraordinaria rapidez lo llevo directamente a la derrumbada puerta del apartamento. Su ya no tan frío corazón dejo de latir por un segundo imaginándose lo peor al ver el desastre de casa que tenía delante de sus ojos. Pero su temor fue interrumpido un poco al ver a su hija sin rasguño alguno y sentada en el suelo. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, pero sus sentidos estaban aun alerta, algo bastante malo había sucedido.

—Sarada, ¿Estas bien? —preguntó el azabache, acercándose a ella para tocar su hombro.

—¡No me toques! —gruño esta, sacando la mano de su padre de un solo tirón.

Sasuke se impresionó, Sarada jamás había sido así con él. Su mirada cayó a las manos de la pequeña, donde sostenía la foto de su esposa cuando estaba embarazada. Su corazón volvió a detenerse por un segundo, dándole un extraño vuelco de lo que parecía ser dolor. Sakura jamás dejaba a Sarada sola y en ese momento no se veía por ningún lado. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

—¿Dónde está tu madre? —preguntó intentado simular su preocupación.

—¿A caso ahora te importa? —La voz de su hija salió con tanto odio que casi no proceso la pregunta que le había hecho por la impresión. Cuando estaba por preguntarle de que estaba hablando ella prosiguió—. No pongas esa cara. Si hubieras estado aquí no nos habrían atacado. Ella no se habría sacrificado. Ella estaría feliz. Si hubieras estado aquí seríamos realmente una familia. Si tan solo hubieras estado aquí, nada de esto hubiera sucedido. Te odio papá, te odio.

Sin esperar respuesta, pues no la necesitaba, Sarada salió de casa. Necesitaba ir donde el Hokage, debía buscar a su madre costara lo que costara. A paso rápido se apresuro a llegar a la torre de este, la cual no se encontraba nada lejos de su casa gracias al cielo. Bien sabía que era solo una simple genin y que Naruto, el Hokage y a quien consideraba su tío, no la autorizaría a salir de la aldea a ella sola en busca de su madre. Pero por lo menos sabría la situación y mandaría a un grupo de rescate a por ella, y sería en ese momento, donde ella también iría, pues ni el mismo Hokage lo impediría. Era su madre de quien hablarían después de todo. Tocó la puerta de la oficina respetuosamente pero con desesperación. Mientras más minutos pasaban más los desgraciados se alejaban. Cuando la voz de Naruto se hizo presente con un "adelante" la pequeña entró sin más esperas corriendo a la habitación.

—¡Se la han llevado Hokage-sama! Se han llevado a mi madre —explico la azabache con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Naruto se puso de pie de un salto y ensancho los ojos. ¿Se habían llevado a Sakura-chan? ¿Quién? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿En qué momento? Las preguntas se colaban en su mente como un remolino de interrogaciones que pedían ser resueltas a la brevedad. Su mirada azul recayó en el moreno que había llegado junto con la pequeña sin que esta se diera cuenta.

Naruto le pidió a Sarada que le explicara todo lo que había sucedido. La pequeña obedeció lo que el rubio le había ordenado, indicándole todo lo que había escuchado y vivido detalle por detalle. Dada por finalizada la historia Naruto le indico a Shizune que acompañara a Sarada a por algo para que la pequeña se tranquilizara, mientras que el se quedaba con Sasuke, debían hablar la situación lo más pronto posible.

—Kakashi-sensei deberá ir con nosotros —sentenció apenas la puerta se cerró a espalda de las dos mujeres.

—¿Nosotros? ¿Tu donde diablos quieres ir, Naruto? —espeto Shikamaru, quien había estado allí todo el tiempo al ser la mano derecha del Hokage.

—Estamos hablando de Sakura-chan, Shikamaru. ¿Quieres que me quede aquí cruzado de brazos sin hacer nada por mi mejor amiga?

—No podías haberlo explicado mejor. —Naruto gruñó por la frialdad del Nara, quizás si fuera Ino podría entender su desespero—. Naruto, Sakura también es importante para mí. También es mi amiga, es parte de los ex nueve novatos así que no me mires como si quisieras asesinarme porque no lo lograras. Debes pensar con la cabeza fría y ver en donde estas parado en este instante. Eres el Hokage, ¡Por Dios! Tienes el deber de estar aquí, en la aldea. Sobre todo por el hecho de que no sabemos cómo entraron a la aldea, ni cuántos son o si vendrán nuevamente. Quizás estén rondando por aquí cerca preparados para atacar. ¿Ahora entiendes lo que digo?

El rubio se quedo en silencio por un momento. Odiaba a Shikamaru cuando tenía razón, lo cual era siempre. Fulminó a Sasuke con la mirada y sintió rabia. Se veía de lo más tranquilo, como si nada estuviera pasando o como si no fuera importante para él. Quizás era su culpa que Sasuke fuera de ese modo con su familia, ya que el mismo había aceptado la petición de su mejor amigo la cual consistía en mandarle a la mayoría de misiones posibles. Al principio se había negado, sin embrago la constante demanda del moreno y su mirada de suplica que jamás había visto en él hizo que terminara aceptando a regañadientes. Jamás hablaron del tema, por lo que no entendía cual era su afán de pasar todo el tiempo posible lejos de la gente que lo estimaba, sobre todo de su propia esposa e hija. Pero el azabache era un cabezón y por más que quisiera convencerlo sabía que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión. Después de todo, la última vez que había intentado meterle algo en esa dura cabeza, había demorado casi tres años en lograrlo. Ambos se miraron queriendo decir muchas cosas. Naruto sabía que Sasuke sabía que quería decirle, pero este último era un caso distinto. Naruto nunca logró saber qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de su mejor amigo.

—Shikamaru, quiero que llames a Sai, Kiba, Shino y Kakashi-sensei. Ahora.

Shikamaru desapareció de la habitación en un puf haciendo que el pelinegro y el rubio quedaran a solas. Estuvieron por unos segundos en silencio hasta que el Hokage habló.

—No es necesario que vallas si no quieres. Quédate aquí a cuidar a tu hija. Los demás se encargaran de Sakura-chan.

—¿Tu también piensas que no me importa Sakura? —dijo con algo de rabia en su voz. Naruto no se inmutó—. Sarada cree que Sakura no me importa. ¿Puedes creerlo? Mi propia hija duda de mí.

—Digamos que eso es lo que aparentas, Sasuke. Aún recuerdo lo estúpido que te veías cuando me pediste consejo para pedirle que salieran juntos. Los vi muchas veces, Sasuke, y créeme que no podía creer lo que veía. Se llevaban bien, mejor que nunca. Ambos estaban felices. Luego de eso vino el matrimonio. Debo decirte que jamás espere eso en ti. —Sasuke lo miraba atento, recordaba todo a la perfección—. No creo que lo recuerdes, estabas con muchas copas encima pero en tu despedida de soltero me dijiste que realmente la amabas. No te diré los detalles. En ese momento, te creí. Después viniste con esa estúpida petición de que te mandara a todas las misiones que tuviera. No entendí nada y sigo sin hacerlo. Cambiaste totalmente, como si ella ya no te importara, ni siquiera Sarada. Así que no me vengas con que no puedo pensar eso Sasuke, ya que tú mismo haces que lo piense.

Sasuke no dijo nada, cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. Le hubiera gustado gritarle la verdad a Naruto en la cara. Del porque sus cambios, pero nunca había sido bueno hablando, mucho menos de lo que sentía y esta no sería la excepción. Vio cinco cuerpos aparecer en la habitación y a su rubio mejor amigo explicándoles enseguida todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin más retrasos todos salieron en busca de sus implementos para salir de la aldea en cinco minutos.

—Iré con ellos.

—Sasuke tu no…

—Es mi esposa, Naruto. Iré.

—Quien te entiende, Teme —dijo sonriente antes de ver al pelinegro cerrar la puerta de su despacho.

* * *

**\- Dejen sus reviews para seguir o terminar (u.u) esta historia**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

_Darleen_


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes y todo Naruto no me pertenecen. Estos son exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto.** ¡Hola a todos/as! Uf valla, tengo muchas cosas que decir y no quiero aburrirlos.

Primero, creo que podré subir cada semana un capitulo. Estoy de vacaciones por lo que espero no tener tantos problemas para escribir. Así que lo mas probable es que ya la primera semana de febrero este arriba el capitulo cuatro.

Segundo, este es el capitulo más largo que he hecho de esta historia (hasta ahora) El capitulo es aproximadamente 95% _flashback (lo que esta el letra cursiva)_ quizás les parezca aburridor, pero realmente tenía que hacerlo ya que se trata de mi punto de vista sobre lo que paso con Sasuke y Sakura. Es parte de la historia. Tengale paciencia y amor :c

Tercero y más importante, **MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN DEJADO REVIEWS! SON HERMOSOS Y AMO LEERLOS. GRACIAS POR SUS ÁNIMOS Y LINDAS PALABRAS QUE HACEN QUE PUEDA CONTINUAR ESCRIBIENDO. Realmente sus reviews son como un detonante para que mis pequeñas Darleens empiecen a trabajar en mi mente. **

**-Recuerden: **_FLASHBACK LETRA CURSIVA_

**Por favor, si alguien quisiera algo con esta historia, ¡Consulte por Imbox! ¡Respetemos el trabajo de cada uno!**

Supongo que eso es todo, dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos, rabias, alegrías o penas sobre esta historia.

¡Besitos enormes para todos y aquí esta el tercer capitulo de **Molestia Eterna**!

_Darleen_

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

_Sakura estaba parloteando sin parar, desde que la conocía sabía que hablaba hasta por los codos, pero ahora era diferente. ¡Estaba más habladora que nunca! Y él sabía perfectamente que era porque estaba nerviosa. No iba a engañarse a sí mismo, el también lo estaba, bastante, como nunca. _

_Después de todo el embrollo con Toneri había decidido oficialmente volver a la aldea. Ya habían pasado cuatro meses de eso, al principio intentó estar alejado lo más posible tanto de las personas de la aldea como de sus antiguos camaradas. Pero estar, al menos, lejos de Naruto no era tan fácil estado este constantemente yéndolo a visitar. Tenía a alguien con quien entrenar sin embargo y porque no, también hablar. El rubio iba hacia el cada día relatándole todo lo que sucedía con la chica Hyuga mientras que Sasuke se limitaba a soltar su reconocible monosílabo o dar frases y pequeñas oraciones sobre el tema. Pronto se dio cuenta de la escasa interrupción de la pelirosa en su vida. La veía pocas veces a la semana, de hecho a veces ni la veía. Lo más cerca que había estado de ella era cuando se pasaba él mismo por el hospital ya fuera por el famoso brazo con las células de Hashirama o por alguna que otra herida que se hacía cuando luchaban con su mejor amigo. Sakura lo atendía la mayoría de las veces, se enfundaba en su bata blanca y se transformaba totalmente en la Doctora Haruno. Apenas lo veía le sonreía y saludaba con un simple "Buenos días, Sasuke, toma asiento". Él le hacía caso y dejaba que hiciera su trabajo. No obstante, había otras ocasiones donde la melena pelirosa era reemplazada por cualquier otra. La enfermera de reemplazo siempre excusaba que la Doctora Haruno no podía atenderlo por otras cosas más importantes o de urgencia en el Hospital. ¿Era su compañero de equipo y lo dejaba a su suerte? ¿Así era la famosa Doctora Sakura Haruno? Ese tipo de visitas se limitaban en su característico "Hmp" para luego dirigirse a casa sin más que hacer. Con el tiempo las visitas al hospital se hacían más frecuentes, todo gracias a las batallas que tenía con su rubio compañero, por lo que Sakura ya no lo recibía con la sonrisa de las primeras veces. Ahora en vez de un "Buenos días Sasuke, toma asiento" era simplemente un "Maldita sea Sasuke, la próxima vez no te curaré, sino que yo misma me encargaré de patear tu culo y confía en mis palabras cuando te digo que no será con delicadeza" Logró sacarle más de una sonrisa al pelinegro con esas palabras, pero la pelirosa no se daba cuenta ya que él las soltaba justo cuando ella se daba vuelta para tomar alguno de sus utensilios médicos. _

_No se dio ni cuenta cuando estaba hablando con Naruto pidiéndole algún consejo sobre como acercarse a Sakura para que aceptara salir con él. El portador de Kurama quedo con la boca en el piso cuando su amigo se mencionó a sí mismo y a Sakura en la misma oración, aun así, busco en su extraña imaginación algo que pudiera ayudarle, pero todas sus ideas a Sasuke le parecían estúpidas. Finalmente optó por esperar a Sakura afueras del hospital. La pelirosa salió una noche con ambas manos en el cuello intentando darse masajes y con el rostro contraído en señales de cansancio. _

_—__Deberías darte un descanso —dijo él con dificultad, ya que no era de los que comenzaban una conversación. _

_—__¿Sasuke? —Hace ya bastante tiempo que había dejado el molesto "kun" de lado y se le hacía extraño no escucharlo de la boca de la chica, con los años se había acostumbrado—. ¿Qué haces aquí? _

_—__Solo pasé por aquí de casualidad, voy a casa. —Era un maldito mentiroso, por suerte sabía cómo hacerlo y como disimular. _

_—__Oh claro. —La chica sonrió. Sasuke no supo si era de cansancio, de educación o de decepción, pero sabía que su sonrisa no era la de siempre—. Bien, nos vemos._

_¿Eso era todo? El pelinegro bufó y espero que Sakura comenzara a caminar para posicionarse a su lado. Cuando vio la cara de confusión de esta, se excuso. _

_—__Es casi media noche, iré contigo. _

_Sakura quedo impresionada, Sasuke no era de esos. Sin embargo no dijo nada, no quería arruinar el momento. Caminaron, caminaron y caminaron por las calles de Konoha hasta la casa de la pelirosa. Las luces ya estaban apagadas por lo que revelaban que sus progenitores estaban con Morfeo. Después de que Sakura volteara hacia él para darle un pequeño gracias y las buenas noches, este suspiró rendido. Era ahora o nunca. _

_—__Sakura —la llamó. La piel de la chica se erizó al escuchar su nombre de la boca del moreno, siempre tenía la misma reacción cada vez que lo hacía—, ¿Estas libre mañana?_

_Y ella creyó que definitivamente debía estar soñando. Se quedo mirándole unos segundos aun sin poder creer que Sasuke le había preguntado eso. Sonrió, esta vez con ternura._

_El Uchiha lo notó e intentó no tomar en cuenta la extraña sensación que se había producido en su estómago. Se marchó de allí a paso lento, luego de que la pelirosa aceptara la extrañísima invitación con un definitivo "Claro". _

_Y allí estaban en la tienda de dangos, Sakura sabía que el odiaba lo dulce, pero ella lo amaba, y aunque le había insistido en que podían cambiar de tienda, el se había negado. La chica habló por horas e hizo lo posible por que él también compartiera alguna de sus historias con ellas a lo que él extrañamente aceptó. Si bien no tenía historias agradables que contarle a la pelirosa sobre su vida lejos de la aldea, intentó mencionar las más suaves y tranquilizantes. Aun así, Sakura lo escuchaba con atención y asombro, como si fuera un maldito animal parlante. Y no era para menos ya que él no era así de abierto con las personas. Todavía asombrado por haber soltado más de una palabra en la salida con su compañera llegó a su casa después de un relajante día. Se recostó en las sabanas de su cama para conciliar el sueño, pero la constante cabellera rosa, los ojos jade y la piel nívea no desaparecían de su mente. Todo eso, le traería serias…molestias._

_Los entrenamientos con Naruto se hicieron aun más constantes de lo que ya eran, por lo que Sasuke se pasaba los días en el hospital y no precisamente para que le trataran las heridas. Estas apenas las sentía, casi ni les prestaba atención y es que ya tenía otro motivo para ir al centro médico, un motivo que aun no tomaba en cuenta. A la semana de sus constantes visitas con múltiples heridas, Sakura no lo soportó más. Le dio la última advertencia y se marchó de la habitación. Sasuke soltó una risa pequeña cuando la pelirosa cerró la puerta, decidido a ir al día siguiente. Estaba seguro que ella no cumpliría esa advertencia, por lo que no le preocupó. _

_¡Y un maldito infierno! ya eran dos días de que no aparecía para curar sus cortes. La enfermera de reemplazo le había dicho que la Doctora Haruno no iba a atenderlo por razones propias. Recordó su advertencia "Esta es la última vez que te atiendo por estupideces maldito Uchiha, mi trabajo no es un juego" _

_Sakura le había dejado en claro que era ella misma la que se ocupaba de él porque era su compañero y amigo hace años, pero ya se había hartado. Tenía muchos pacientes con más urgencia ¿Y qué hacia ella? Darse un tiempito para atender al moreno porque ¿A quién iba a engañar? Podía decir que lo hacía porque era su compañero pero ¡demonios! era porque para ella, él era más importante que cualquiera. Ya tenía suficiente con su desconsideración. _

_Apenas la enfermera entró para atenderlo al tercer día la mujer casi se desmaya por la intimidante mirada del moreno._

_—__¿Dónde está? —No tuvo que especificar, la enfermera sabía de quien hablaba. _

_—__Es…es hora de su almuerzo —dijo la chica con un hilo de voz._

_Sasuke salió por la puerta y se dirigió a la cafetería del hospital a grandes pasos. Cuando vio la inconfundible y única melena rosa no lo dudo dos veces y caminó hacia ella. Ino y Shizune quienes estaban a su lado miraron a Sasuke con miedo mientras que Sakura las observaba confundida. El pelinegro no le dio ni tiempo para girarse a mirarlo -ya que este se encontraba a su espalda- cuando la tomó con ambos brazos hasta cargarla sobre sus hombros. Sakura pataleaba y protestaba pero el Uchiha no le hacía caso a sus constantes "Bájame, Sasuke, te mataré" Como si fuera posible que eso sucediera, pensaba él con egocentrismo, siendo perseguido por curiosas miradas de todos los funcionarios del hospital. Al volver a la sala donde normalmente le hacía las curaciones, el pelinegro se posicionó contra la puerta de espalda para que la chica no tuviera escapatoria._

_—__¿Qué demonios fue eso Sasuke? —Bien, estaba molesta. _

_—__Eso fue un deja de hacer nada y atiende a tus heridos pacientes —dijo él con descaro. _

_—__Te advertí que era la última vez, Sasuke. Ya estoy harta de verte aquí. ¿Crees que me emociona verte herido? Pues no idiota, no me emociona, no me alegra, no me gusta. _

_—__¿Saldrías conmigo otra vez?_

_—__¿Qué?_

_—__Sakura no volveré a repetirlo._

_Maldito orgulloso. Intentó no reírse por su manera de pedir las cosas y solo se acercó a él. El pelinegro se removió un poco extrañado por su cercanía, pero no la rechazó, no como siempre lo hacía. Cuando la chica estaba tan cerca de él que podía sentir su calor corporal, levantó su mano irradiando chakra curativo para sanar las heridas más superficiales. El Uchiha no dijo nada, solo la observaba y respiraba su esencia, perfume cítrico y olor a… ella._

_ —__No quiero volver a verte. No aquí. Saldré contigo, pero debes cuidarte, Sasuke-kun —dijo con ternura, antes de salir por la puerta, dejando a un Sasuke sonriendo como idiota._

Si, recordaba todo a la perfección. Quince años de eso.

—Descansaremos aquí. Pakkun y los demás se encargaran de rastrear por la noche —dijo Kakashi cuando la luna ya se encontraba en el cielo—. Partiremos a primera hora en la mañana.

No quería descansar, quería encontrar a Sakura. Pero su cuerpo le pedía un descanso, ya no era un adolescente. Se apoyó en un árbol con su arma en mano y cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir.

_No sabía que le sucedía. Sentía algo extraño. Primero había comenzado en su estomago. Una sensación extraña, como si sus tripas se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para moverse suavemente pero rápido a la vez por su estómago. Se estaba asustando, llego a pensar que tenía algún tipo de jutsu o incluso un Bijuu nunca antes conocido dentro de él por sentirse así. Sabía que lo que pensaba era de lo más estúpido, sin embargo no encontraba otra razón a lo que sentía cuando estaba con la pelirosa. Estaban a tan solo dos horas de comenzar el año nuevo y él se encontraba esperando a la chica fuera de su casa. No estaba solo por supuesto, no se atrevía a ir solo. Naruto estaba junto a él, gruñendo y refunfuñando que quería estar con Hinata. Le pedía un maldito pequeño favor y el rubio hacia una pataleta monumental. ¡Por Dios! Vería a la Hyuga en unos minutos más, no se moriría si le ayudaba por hacer aquello. Cuando estaba por decirle que se fuera a joder a la heredera del byakugan sintió la voz de Sakura despedir a sus padres. La sensación extraña volvió cuando la vio bajando las escaleras de su hogar en ese kimono azul con dibujos de pétalos de cerezos blancos. Le sonrió a ambos con esa ternura que solo ella podía irradiar y los elogió por sus trajes. Definitivamente el no quería salir de su casa, no era de fiestas o celebraciones. La última vez que había asistido a uno era cuando su Clan estaba con vida. Su madre los vestía a Itachi y a él contentísima por el evento, ella adoraba ese tipo de cosas. Prohibía hasta a su padre salir sin su vestimenta adecuada. Todos debían estar perfectos y así era, Mikoto se encargaba de ello. La madre de los dos –en ese entonces- pequeños Uchiha decía que le encantaba ver los fuegos artificiales en año nuevo, sentía que sería un año hermoso, lleno de alegría y buenas vibras, y que poder verlo todos juntos en familia, con personas que te amaban, lo hacían aun más hermoso. Pero ese año estaba equivocada. Nunca más pudo ver los fuegos artificiales, ni ella, ni toda la familia. Ni el mismo quiso volver a verlos. Ya no tenía familia. _

_Apretó los puños por el recuerdo e intentó con todas sus fuerzas ignorar esos fantasmas. Naruto lo sacó de sus pensamientos con un alegre "¡Vamos Teme!" Vio a Sakura a su lado quien no dejaba de sonreír ¿Es que no se cansaba de hacerlo? En ella se veía tan sencillo pero para él era un duro desafío._

_Como siempre la aldea estaba decorada con lámparas y adornos de lo mas coloridos. Muchos puestos de juegos estaban dispersos por todas las calles. La gente reía y disfrutaba. Todo era de color…rosa, como ella. Divisaron a Hinata con Ino y Sai a unos metros de ellos. Naruto se sonrojó y se despidió de ellos, corriendo por la chica del cabello azul y dejando a sus amigos solos. Caminaron sin rumbo por la aldea hablando como siempre lo hacían, más Sakura que él. De un momento a otro la chica paró en seco su caminar y de hablar. Cuando él estaba a punto de preguntarle porque se detenía, logró identificar donde se encontraban. Sakura se sentó en el banco con lentitud mientras que el solo la observaba. No olvidaba ese día, donde ella le reveló sus sentimientos y él la rechazó. Imágenes de esa noche se colaron en su visión, como si lo estuviera viviendo en ese momento, aunque no de espaldas a ella. Ahora veía su rostro de dolor lleno de lágrimas. Cerró los ojos esperando que al abrirlos esas imágenes se fueran, no le gustaban. Se detestaba a sí mismo por haber sido así con ella, en ese momento no se había percatado del verdadero sufrimiento que le había hecho a la pelirosa y es que se había encerrado en el odio y la venganza. Abrió los ojos y lo que vio afectó la roca de su corazón. Sakura miraba el cielo nocturno, miraba las estrellas con sus ojos jade y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ya no eran lágrimas, era una sonrisa. La usaba desde que él había llegado. ¿Cómo podía sonreír después de toda la crueldad con la que él la había tratado? ¿Cómo podía mantener esa ternura con él cuando había intentado hasta matarla?_

_—__Dicen que si pides un deseo desde el fondo de tu corazón cuando el reloj marque las doce, puede que se haga realidad —dijo sin despegar la vista del cielo—. ¿Crees en ello? —El negó sin emitir ruido alguno—.Yo sí. —Y su sonrisa se ensanchó—. ¿Sabes por qué? —El moreno volvió a negar silenciosamente—. Pues, porque el mío si se hizo realidad. Tardó unos años pero se cumplió, Sasuke-kun. Siempre era el mismo, pero hoy, será diferente. _

_La observó mirar al cielo y él aun de pie hizo lo mismo. Las estrellas se veían hermosas en ese cielo despejado. Recordó a su madre, a su padre que por más frio que fuera con él también lo amaba, a su hermano. Itachi, maldito imbécil, si no hubiera…sin tan solo…_

_Sintió un suave y cálido tacto en su empuñada mano izquierda sacándolo de sus dolorosos pensamientos. Sakura estaba a su lado. La chica levantó su otra mano hasta el rostro del pelinegro y sacó algo de allí. Estaba llorando. Se impresionó de sus propias lágrimas, más no hizo nada para apartarlas, ni a estas ni a Sakura. Su mano era tan cálida que le daba una paz que jamás pensó que tendría. Dejó de empuñar su mano, relajándola. Sintió como la mano de la chica se alejaba de la suya pero lo impidió. No quería que ese calor lo abandonara, se sentía muy bien. Demasiado para una persona como él. Tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Si, definitivamente se sentía bien. Pasó la manga de su traje para sacar esas estúpidas gotitas de su rostro y miró al cielo. No estaba solo, quizás su familia se había ido y jamás podría reemplazarlos. Pero ahora tenía personas que lo querían y que se preocupaban por él. Después de años solo, no sería fácil reintegrarse a la sociedad, no sería fácil aceptar a las personas en su corazón de piedra, no sería fácil aceptar sentimientos porque no los merecía, no se merecía nada de eso. Más no iba a escapar. No otra vez. Sus ojos se dirigieron a los de la pelirosa que lo miraba, no con lastima y eso le gustaba. Como también le gustaba su tacto, sus ojos, su sonrisa y hasta su cursi cabello rosa. ¿Por qué? Porque lo hacían sentirse bien, lo hacían sentirse vivo y con ganas de vivir. Tampoco la merecía a ella, sobre todo a ella. Y aun así, decidió arriesgarse. Se acercó al sonrojado rostro de la chica con lentitud y algo de nervios, temiendo de lo que estaba por hacer. Apretó su mano y la acercó a él. Sintió como su aliento se mezclaba con el de ella, como esa extraña sensación volvía, esta vez con más potencia y fuerza. Miró esos hermosos ojos jades y deseó jamás dejar de verlos. Con su mano libre tocó con delicadeza la mejilla de la pelirosa, redujo los milímetros que separaban sus labios con los de ella y…la besó. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes y todo Naruto no me pertenecen. Estos son exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto.**

¿Que tal todos? Bueno, al final de este capitulo encontraran los nombres o alias de todas las personas hermosas que me han dejado sus reviews. Este capitulo esta dedicado a todas ellas! El capitulo es cortito, sí, volvimos a los malditos capítulos cortos y es que lo lamento chicos pero me gusta dejar con la duda jeje.

Como siempre dejen sus lindos reviews, comentarios, rabias, criticas u otros para saber si les gusta esta historia y sobretodo para poder continuarla. Sino, pues, tomo mis maletas y me marcho de Fanfiction ):

**Recuerden:**_ Flashback en cursiva_

**AVISO-SPOILER IMPORTANTE: El siguiente capitulo se viene con LEMON! **

**Por favor, si alguien quisiera algo con esta historia, ¡Consulte por Imbox! ¡Respetemos el trabajo de cada uno!**

¡Gracias como siempre por pasarse por aquí. Besitos enormes para todos y les dejo el cuarto capitulo de Molestia Eterna!

_Darleen_

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Sentía frío y un pequeño dolor en las muñecas. Abrió los ojos con pesadez y solo divisó la luz de la luna que entraba por una pequeña ventana con barrotes en el techo. Lo que parecía ser una celda olía a moho, humedad e incluso orina. Intentó retener las arcadas que el asqueroso olor le provocaba, sin embargo se le hacían imposibles de contener. Finalmente con muchos esfuerzos y pensando estar en una hermosa playa de blancas arenas, lo logró. Miró el espacio que la rodeaba todo lo que su vista y la escasa luz podían otorgarle en busca de algún tipo de salida, mas lo único que encontró fue la diminuta ventana por donde solo un niño podría cruzar -primero destruyendo los barrotes, por supuesto- y la puerta que se encontraba frente a ella. Sabía que su chakra estaría sellado pero intento, de alguna manera, sacarlo sin victoria alguna. Sin chakra, debía emplear su fuerza corporal, la que de por sí ya poseía. Oh sí, claro que la poseía. No era una debilucha, no solo tenía la fuerza descomunal que el chakra le otorgaba, ella había sido alumna de Tsunade, por lo que también había sido entrenada físicamente.

Había sido un horrible, duro pero efectivo entrenamiento. No tenía músculos de hombre, pero si podía romper unos cuantos dientes de un solo golpe. Por supuesto, nadie lo sabía. No creía necesario hacerse notar por tener fuerza sin chakra, no era un florerito de mesa, lo odiaba. Además, en la aldea se le hacía innecesario utilizarla. Cuando era más pequeña le había servido de mucha ayuda a Tsunade con sus apuestas. Los hombres no creían que una cría de tan solo catorce años pudiera ganarles en una pelea de quien era el más fuerte. Sin embargo, al final del día, todos abandonaban la pelea sin un yen en los bolsillos. Tiempos aquellos.

El único problema estaba en que no solo carecía de chakra, sino que también lo hacía de fuerzas. Se sentía maltratada y cansada, sin contar que no había comido ni bebido nada. Se examinó a si misma encontrándose sin sus utensilios básicos, sin kunai, sin guantes, con unas hermosas heridas y de regalo unos adorables hematomas. Toda su preocupación cayó a su vientre, poniendo una mano en este. Miró hacia la ventana y rogó que todo estuviera bien allí dentro. Cerró los ojos, no sin antes recordar su boda a la luz de la luna, la misma que se encontraba en ese instante entrando por aquel orificio en el techo.

_Ino, Hinata, Ten-ten e incluso Tsunade estaban vueltas locas. Corrían a todos lados buscando las cosas faltantes. Quedaban menos cinco minutos e Ino se encontraba terminando de arreglar el cabello rosa de Sakura. Unos cuantos pétalos de cerezo blanco y todo listo. Aquello no era nada comparado a la boda de Hinata, todo estaba en orden, perfecto y a tiempo a excepción de su rubio mejor amigo. Cuando ya el cabello y demás cosas estaban listos, todas corrieron a sus posiciones. La pelirosa se escondió tras un pilar para divisar a todos sus amigos y familiares en el hermoso jardín de flores de cerezo. Estaba nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez. No podía creer que iba a casarse y mucho menos con Sasuke. ¿Quien en su sano juicio pensaría que ellos estarían juntos? Pero ahí estaba su azabache, justo al lado de Naruto, su padrino de bodas. El rubio le hablaba pero el pelinegro parecía no escuchar ni una maldita palabra. Sakura sonrió con emoción al ver a Sasuke tan nervioso, se le notaba. Después de un tiempo había logrado conocer algo de su actitud, sus gestos e incluso sus escondidas emociones. El Uchiha miraba a todos lados con sus manos tras la espalda. Le temblaba la ceja, una manía que solo tenía cuando estaba nervioso. Una manía que a ella le parecía graciosa y adorable, algo que amaba. Todo él lo amaba, siempre lo había hecho. Si, al principio fue un capricho, era una nena pequeña enamorada del chico mas cool y popular de la academia. Sin embargo con el pasar de los años, ella misma se dio cuenta que era mucho más que un simple capricho. Ella amaba a Sasuke Uchiha con todas sus fuerzas y nadie ni nada pudo cambiarlo. ¿Cuántas veces no intentó sacarlo de su mente? ¿Cuántas veces no intentó fijarse en alguien más? ¿En cambiar los continuos sentimientos de su corazón hasta llegar a odiarlo? Pero no podemos mandar los sentimientos. Si pudiéramos todo sería mucho más sencillo._

_Salió de su escondite, cerró los ojos y suspiró. El momento había llegado. Caminó por el suave césped sin fijar su vista en nadie más que su pelinegro. El hacía lo mismo, solo tenía ojos para la chica de ojos jade que acababa de llegar a su lado. Se veía tan hermosa que no hizo caso a lo que decía el molesto tipo que estaba frente a ellos. Solo dijo lo que tenía que decir, luego el "juntos por siempre" -que salio de sus bocas sin ensayo alguno- para finalmente darle un beso en su frente. No hicieron un gran evento, no lo necesitaban. Sus familiares y amigos disfrutaron la pequeña velada de una manera grata. En un momento de esta, el rubio se puso de pie pidiendo la atención de todos. Quería hablar. Sasuke bufó y pedía a todas las fuerzas divinas que existieran en el mundo y el universo que Naruto no metiera la pata, por lo que, esperando lo mejor, escuchó con atención._

_—Claro, pues, estoy nervioso —comenzó diciendo el ojiazul rascándose la nuca—. Tranquilo Teme, no meteré la pata —dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a su mejor amigo._

_—No me digas Teme, Dobe—gruñó Sasuke, haciendo a los presentes reír._

_—Solo quería decir que, esas dos personas que están ahí sentadas y que acaban de unir sus vidas, no solo son mis mejores amigos, son mis hermanos. Son mi familia. Siempre estuve solo, siempre todos me miraban como un bicho raro y quizás lo era, pero aun así, siendo que nos encontrábamos en el mismo equipo y que la gente me apartaba, ellos jamás lo hicieron. Por eso chicos solo quiero desearles buena suerte a ambos. Sakura-chan, sé que no será fácil tener a Sasuke todos los días a tu lado y aunque es frío, serio, siniestro, malhumorado, difícil, poco sexy, poco hablador… —Sasuke carraspeó la garganta para que su amigo dejara de enumerar sus características—. Es un buen Teme. Sasuke, si alguna vez te atreves a dañar a Sakura-chan, te prometo que no seré el único que te golpee hasta dejarte casi muerto. Es la mejor mujer que podrás encontrar. No le falles jamás._

_Sakura intentó contener las lágrimas mientras que Sasuke sonreía de lado. El equipo siete siempre se mantendría unido, siempre serían uno, en las buenas, en las malas y hasta la muerte. Sakura miró a Sasuke y no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad. El pelinegro sintiéndose observado miro a su ahora esposa y le devolvió la sonrisa con amor y ternura, una sonrisa que pocas veces él mostraba, una sonrisa que era para ella, únicamente para ella. Esa sonrisa que Sakura guardaría por siempre en su memoria, como su más preciado tesoro._

Despertó sintiendo algo húmedo correr por su mejilla. Una pequeña lágrima había salido de sus ojos gracias a esos hermosos recuerdos. Sintió el ruido de la puerta abrirse dejando pasar una horrible luz que perturbo su vista.

—Hey preciosa, aquí tienes un poco de comida, tampoco queremos que mueras. No aún.

No logró ver la cara de su agresor, pero si pudo ver una banda ninja en su brazo izquierdo con el símbolo del sonido. Se suponía que todas las aldeas estaban en armonía ¿Por qué hacían esto?

Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía se acercó a recoger el pan y el agua que le había dando y lo dejó a su lado. No comería con él ahí, por mucha hambre que tuviera.

—¿Por qué quieren a mi hija? —Su voz salió rasposa, como si no hubiera hablado por mucho tiempo.

—Eso no te incumbe. Eres solo un rehén. Un anzuelo. Tu Uchiha vendrá pronto.

—Imbécil, es solo una niña. Ella no ha hecho nada.

—Quizás ella no pero su padre no es la misma historia. Es una Uchiha, una sangre maldita. Una sangre que solo trae destrucción. —Soltó una risa grave cuando estaba junto a la puerta— Hay que acabarla antes de que ocurra ¿No crees?

Sakura se acercó a los barrotes golpeándolos con rabia y dolor. Sintió impotencia por encontrarse tan débil y no poder hacer nada. Esos hijos de puta no se acercarían a ella. De alguna manera saldría de ahí. Miró a su lado encontrándose con la escasa comida que el idiota le había llevado. Necesitaba alimentarse y no solo era por ella. Cuando termino el bocado sintió que podía recuperar fuerzas, solo quedaba descansar un poco más y ya podría escapar de alguna manera.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus lindos reviews por favor, son el alimento para mi cabeza :c

MUCHAS GRACIAS A:

**Nick C King -** **Boonybell** \- **yomii20** \- **Kim-blanca** \- **Tathuhime** \- **Krmenxita Uchiha** \- **Namikazee** \- **melilove** \- **Murasaki** \- **Gea Euridice 'Gothic Girl** \- **keyliastrid** \- **Yami no Emi** \- **Lilii** \- **Guest** \- **karito** \- **PoChi** \- **Mimichis-chan** \- **IrasueTargaryen** \- **Luna** \- **krol** \- **Shiela Choi** \- **Natyqg** \- **Nekatniss** \- **CHOBITS285 - choiamberc - sakuriita-haruno**

Tal y como dije arriba, estas han sido hasta ahora las hermosas personitas que me han dejado sus adorables reviews, **muchísimas gracias a cada una de ellas**! PD: Les responderé con gusto sus comentarios en los mismos! :')

_Darleen_


	5. Chapter 5

****Los personajes y todo Naruto no me pertenecen. Estos son exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto.****

**¡ADVERTENCIA!: Este capitulo contiene LEMON, si lo lees es bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**

¿Que tal todos/as? Este es el capitulo que muchos perverts estaban esperando. Debo decir que he escrito "Lemon" en otras historias que tengo, lejos de Naruto y de los fanfics, pero esta es la primera vez que publicare algo así por lo que estoy ... nerviosa. De hecho, no es mucho lo que escribí de esto, es bastante suave a mi parecer y supongo que no es tan detallado ni bueno como muchísimos otros pero espero que sea de su agrado.

Coincidencia que mañana se estrene 50 sombras de Grey (acá en Chile)! La estoy esperando con ansias, independiente a los horribles actores que han puesto (en mi opinión) quiero ver lo que he leído. Y me he desviado del tema... jeje

Por otro lado, vi "The Last Naruto The Movie" y debo agregar que me decepcioné al no ver nada de Sasusaku en la peli... Quizás si (SPOILERS) por parte de Sakura pero solo eran un par de imágenes de Sasuke en su cabeza y unas que otras frases sentimentales. Kishi, necesitas con urgencia darnos mas información sobre el Sasusaku ):

Bueno no retraso más este capitulo. Como siempre, dejen sus criticas, comentarios u otros por favor. Amo verlos y me emocionan mucho :') gracias a todas esas personitas que siempre comentan. Los amo con todo mi corazón

**RECORDAR:** _Flashback en cursiva._

**Por favor, si alguien quisiera algo con esta historia, ¡Consulte por Imbox! ¡Respetemos el trabajo de cada uno!**

¡Gracias por pasarte por esta historia, besitos enormes para ti!

PD: Disculpen mis faltas de redacción y ortografía!

_Darleen_

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

_Sasuke tomó la mano de su esposa, besó su frente y ambos se despidieron de todos para dirigirse a su hogar. Su nuevo hogar. Una vez dentro del pequeño apartamento ambos se desplomaron en la espaciosa cama, agotados por completo del cansado día._

_Sakura rió con felicidad y se sentó para comenzar a quitarse algunas partes del kimono, podía ser hermoso pero tenía un peso bastante incómodo. Se dejó la bata de éste y cuando estaba por darse la vuelta para rendirse a los sueños junto a Morfeo sintió el duro y ancho pecho de Sasuke tras ella. El pelinegro tomó su mano derecha y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, mientras que con la izquierda tocaba un poco su piel para poder bajar lentamente el mismo lado de la bata. Sakura estaba sonrojada a más no poder. Su corazón latía con mucha fuerza y su respiración era dificultosa._

_La bata cayó de su hombro izquierdo dejando así visible su piel para el pelinegro, este no se demoró ni dos segundos y acercó su nariz para olfatearlo haciéndole cosquillas a la pelirosa. Rió un poco al sentir la respiración del Uchiha en su hombro y gimió despacio cuando seguido de esta, los labios de su esposo le proporcionaban un delicado beso en su piel. Sasuke continuó su tarea, esta vez dejando descubierto el otro hombro de la chica. Pronto, toda la bata estaba en el suelo, haciendo que el portador del sharingan se deleitara con la hermosa vista que tenía en frente. Sakura, era perfecta._

_Acarició la piel de la pelirosa centímetro por centímetro, sin dejar nada sin recorrer, pero no era suficiente. Tomó su cabeza y aprisionó sus labios con los suyos con desesperación. Sakura entrelazó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello mientras le daba masajes con sus finos dedos en su cabello. Necesitaban más._

_La pelirosa no se quedo atrás y comenzó a desvestir a su marido con delicadeza y una sonrisa picaresca en el rostro. Sasuke sonrió de lado, ya que jamás había visto a Sakura de esa manera. La ropa volaba por la habitación, y cuando ya quedaba solo una prenda en él y dos en ella, se dirigieron a la cama matrimonial. Sasuke se sentó al borde de esta y la pelirosa a horcajadas de él. No querían separar sus labios, pero el aire comenzó a hacer falta. Al separarse, se miraron a los ojos y unieron sus frentes, respirando con muchísima dificultad._

_Ella se sentía en las nubes y él…el no podía explicar su situación. Jamás en la vida se había sentido igual, le asustaba y a la vez le encantaba. Miró a su sonrojada esposa que pronto, en solo unos segundos más, sería su mujer. Solo suya. El pelinegro tomó la iniciativa y comenzó a quitar su prenda superior. Sakura miró hacia abajo y cerró los ojos, avergonzada. Su esposo se percato de esto y alzó su mentón para que lo observara._

_—No te avergüences, Sakura. Eres mía y eres hermosa. —Lo había pensado desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que comenzó a salir con ella. Nunca se lo había dicho, nunca había salido de sus labios. Y ahora, que lo había dicho, se sentía avergonzado. ¡Por Dios, era tan difícil decirle eso! Fue su turno de bajar la mirada, no podía verla a los ojos. Ella estaba en shock. Sasuke le había dicho eso ¿Verdad? No lo había imaginado ¿O sí? No pudo evitar reír al ver al pelinegro de sus sueños sonrojado—. No te rías—dijo él apartando aun más su mirada de la de ella._

_Era hora de tomar la iniciativa, se dijo a sí misma. Tomó al Uchiha del rostro y lo besó con pasión. Este no se demoró en responder y siguió despojándola de su ropa interior. Ya totalmente desnudos, sus cuerpos se recostaron en la cama. Sasuke la observó de arriba abajo y ella no pudo evitar taparse como podía con sus manos. Él sonrió, no con soberbia, sino con ternura._

_—Eres perfecta —le susurró al oído._

_La besó por todas partes. Partiendo desde sus mejillas, su boca y descendiendo por su cuello hasta su abdomen. Llego a su feminidad y lamió un poco, robando con esto un hermoso gemido de los labios de su esposa. Se puso duro, mucho y supo que no aguantaría más._

_—Sasuke.—Escuchó susurrar a la hermosa mujer que tenía bajo él—. Te necesito._

_Y esa fue su señal. Se posicionó entre sus delicadas piernas, besó sus labios, la miró a los ojos y la penetró despacio. Sakura sintió dolor, un horrible y hermoso dolor que intentó calmar enterrando sus uñas en la espalda del pelinegro. Sasuke siguió hundiéndose en ella, con lentitud y suavidad hasta que ya no pudo más. La pelirosa respiró profundo y jadeó. Lo necesitaba, más._

_—Más, Sasuke-kun._

_"Sasuke-kun" eso lo puso a mil. Sacó su miembro y de una estocada volvió a entrar en la cavidad de su esposa. Oh sí, que delicia, pensó. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan pervertido? Una, otra, otra y otra. Metía su miembro hasta lo más profundo. Su vista ya estaba nublada, lo único que podía ver era la adorable cara de Sakura, sonrojada y excitada. ¿Adorable? ¿Por qué pensaba eso? ¿Desde cuándo había cambiado tanto? Y es que realmente había cambiado. No supo ni cómo ni cuándo, sin embargo, amaba a Sakura. Si, la amaba, como idiota. Amaba a esa chica, a esa molestia. No la merecía pero era egoísta, posesivo y celoso y desde ese día, nadie más se le acercaría, porque era suya. Era su molestia, era su esposa, su chica, su mujer. Ya no era Sakura Haruno, era Sakura Uchiha._

Y despertó, agitado, como cada vez que soñaba con lo mismo. Y es que los recuerdos de su noche de bodas y de las siguientes adictivas noches, jamás las olvidaría. Se sonrojó al ver su entrepierna. Mierda. Estaba a punto de hablar para continuar con la búsqueda de la flor de cerezo cuando Pakkun apareció de la nada entre todos.

—¿Has encontrado algo, Pakkun? —preguntó Kakashi, algo ansioso.

—Hemos encontrado una guarida a unos kilómetros más adelante, al parecer la kunoichi está ahí. Le han sellado el chakra pero el aroma de nuestro champú es inconfundible.

—Sai y yo podemos adelantarnos, él podría revisar el perímetro desde arriba y mandar un par de dibujos dentro de la guarida. Podría ser útil para saber contra cuantos nos enfrentamos —decía Kiba, seguro de lo que estaba hablando—. Akamaru y yo podemos hacer un par de bunshin por si el camino esta complicado.

—No es una mala idea, bien. Nos veremos más adelante —sentenció Hatake—. Pakkun, ve con ellos.

El can asintió y los tres desaparecieron al instante. Kakashi estaba por avanzar junto con Sasuke cuando ambos sintieron el crujido de algunos arbustos. Se pusieron en posición de ataque y el peligris lanzó un kunai a estos. El kunai rebotó junto a otro y cerca de este una mota rubia apareció.

—¿Bolt? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó el ex portador del sharingan.

—Yo lo traje conmigo —se escuchó una voz femenina. Sarada Uchiha apareció a su lado.

—¿Qué coño estás haciendo tu aquí, Sarada? —El Uchiha mayor estaba cabreado.

—Vine por mamá. —Una pelea entre padre e hija se inició, mientras que dos espectadores solo observaban, los Uchihas se gritaban a la cara todo lo que tenían dentro. Las lágrimas de la pelinegra comenzaron a fluir con rabia. —No sé cómo puedes estar aquí haciendo como si te importara ¡Eres un hipócrita!

—Tu madre si me importa, Sarada. Tanto como tú.

—¡Es mentira!¡Eres un mentiroso! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso si jamás estas en casa? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso si nos abandonas siempre? Solo te la pasas de misión en misión sin preocuparte por lo que puede sucederle a tu supuesta familia. ¡Ni siquiera aprendí el Katon Goukakyuu No Justu por ti! Todo fue gracias a Kakashi-san y mamá, él ha sido más como un padre que tú.

Eso al pelinegro le dolió. Una imagen le vino a su mente y no le gustó en lo absoluto. Kakashi y Sakura, juntos. No, eso no podía ser. Sakura lo amaba a él, era su esposa. Los ojos del pelinegro buscaron los del peligris buscando matarlo con la mirada. El Hatake solo se la mantuvo, sin ninguna pisca de temor, más aun, casi retándolo.

Sasuke quería decirle y preguntarle un par de cosas. Como por ejemplo ¿Por qué demonios se acercaba a su hija mientras él no estaba en casa? y no solo a su hija, ¡También a su esposa! ¿Quién se creía? Pero tenía a dos pequeños problemas más importantes justo frente él, ya se encargaría de aclarar las cosas con el Hatake. La mota rubia, igual a la del dobe y la mota negra igual a la de él aún estaban allí, de pie, mirándolo directamente. Puso su mirada de hielo, intimidando un poco a Bolt, más el muchacho no se movió. Por otro lado, Sarada se mantenía igual, su semblante y actitud no cambiaban. Quizás antes su padre la intimidaba un poco, quizás le tenía afecto y lo consideraba, incluso, su héroe. Sin embargo todo había cambiado, las cosas ya no eran así.

El Uchiha mayor bufó al ver la expresión de su hija, no lograría nada. Cuando un Uchiha se proponía algo, lo hacía costara lo que costara. Sarada podía ser pequeña, podía ser inocente y podía tener el carácter de Sakura pero era una Uchiha. Esa sangre corría por sus venas.

—Podemos cuidarnos solos —dijo la pelinegra, comenzando a caminar.

—¿Está bien que vallan con nosotros? —El peligris tomó la palabra cuando los dos genin se habían adelantado.

—Los cuidaremos. Bolt es el hijo de Naruto, puede ser la copia de él de pequeño en sus tiempos de idiota, pero estoy seguro que también tiene sus habilidades y pensamientos. Además, Sarada es una Uchiha, sabes lo que eso implica.

Oh, por supuesto que Kakashi lo sabía. Orgullosos, tercos, fríos, serios, autoritarios y engreídos. Esas y muchas características más describían a los Uchiha. Sin embargo, lo que Sasuke no sabía era que el hijo del colmillo blanco de Konoha conocía a Sarada mucho más que el mismo. La pequeña sí, era una Uchiha y eso jamás cambiaría, mas Sakura se había encargado de educarla bien, por lo que no solo tenía actitudes y sangre Uchiha. Ella poseía sangre, y aun más actitudes de su madre, de una Haruno. El peligris miró la copa de los árboles y rogó porque su bella ex alumna se encontrara bien y sobretodo, con vida.

* * *

Hey! Gracias por leer.

Tengo una duda ¿Habrá algún hombre por aquí? Si es así repórtense! me encantaría saber que esta historia no solo la siguen las damas.

¡Nos vemos la próxima semana, Besitos enormes!

_Darleen_


	6. Chapter 6

****Los personajes y todo Naruto no me pertenecen. Estos son exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto.****

Buenos días, tardes, noches a todos/as! El anuncio anterior no quise eliminarlo ya que pensé que tal vez habían personas que aun no lo habían leído (también pediré disculpas aquí) y también para recordarme a mi misma que debo ser mas organizada y responsable con cada una de mis muchas historias congeladas que habitan en mi computador. Dios sabe el día en que las terminare, quizás sea cuando por fin conozca a Lee Donghae y pueda decirle de alguna manera que es un hombre encantador y...ups me estoy desviando..

Siguiendo con el tema de la historia..Quizás debería haber esperado un poco mas para escribir y redactar este capitulo con decencia pero realmente tenía muchas ganas de subir algo en forma de disculpa. Lo se, si esta es mi disculpa es horriblemente penosa.

Este debe ser el peor capitulo que he escrito de esta historia (sobretodo en las partes de las no luchas, preferí no escribirlas ya que si lo hacía sería aun peor) por lo tanto, me disculpo por la escritura, la redacción, las oraciones y frases sin sentido, la falta de tildes y la tardanza. LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO...Espero que aunque el capitulo sea un asco... sea de su agrado, aunque sea solo un poquito ):

Por favor dejen sus criticas comentarios u otros ya sean buenos o malos. Amo leer sus comentarios, me alegran el día y me alientan a seguir adelante con una de mis pasiones, la escritura.

Gracias a todos los que comentan. Gracias también a los que siguen esta historia y por la paciencia que tienen para con ella ( y conmigo)

**Por favor, si alguien quisiera algo con esta historia, ¡Consulte por Imbox! ¡Respetemos el trabajo de cada uno!**

¡Besitos enormes para todos y todas!

Ya sin más que agregar, aquí les dejo el Capitulo 6 de **MOLESTIA ETERNA**

_Con cariño: PrayFightLive._

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

—Siento que ya he estado en este lugar —murmuró el Uchiha para sí mismo cuando ya se encontraban reunidos con Kiba y Sai a unos metros de la guarida.

—Solo he visto a doce. Cuatro se encuentran de guardia mientras los demás están dentro. Sakura está a treinta metros en una prisión. Esta a la superficie. Otros dos están cuidando la única puerta para salir —informó el chico perro —. ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

—Sarada viene a por su madre —se adelantó el peligris.

—Esto es peligroso.

—Es mi madre —contestó la pelinegra sin mirarlo.

Kakashi tomó la palabra de grupo para idear un plan de entrada. Sai dirigiría a Sasuke por la guarida para encontrar la celda donde tenían a Sakura mientras que él y Kiba se encargarían de los tipejos de la entrada. Los pequeños se quedarían ocultos en los arbustos y no habría objeciones.

Cuando el peligris gritó "Ahora" todos excepto los pequeños genin salieron de su escondite. Los ninja con la banda del sonido no se quedaron atrás y también atacaron. Tal y como habían dicho, Kakashi y Kiba iban primero intentando despejar un poco la entrada. En un momento oportuno Sai y Sasuke se infiltraron en el lugar sin ser vistos.

—Sai, espera —advirtió Sasuke cuando se encontraban en el oscuro pasillo—. Es una de las antiguas guaridas de Orochimaru, debe haber más de una trampa.

Sai asintió con la cabeza y enseguida, de la nada, tres ninjas aparecieron por el pasillo activando una de las trampas. El suelo se abrió bajo los pies de los pelinegros sin previo aviso, mas ambos lograron esquivarlo con rapidez. Sin demoras shurikens, kunais y agujas eran lanzados hacia ellos sin pausas ni compasión. Pese a que los esquivaban tan ágilmente como podían una de las agujas alcanzó a rozar las ropas del Uchiha, captando el moreno que estas tenían veneno.

En un descuido Sai intento atacar de frente siendo esquivado y lanzado de un golpe al agujero que se encontraba aun abierto en el suelo. Sasuke reaccionó a tiempo dejando de esquivar las armas para lograr alcanzar al chico de la Yamanaka. Tomó a Sai del brazo antes de que cayera a una muerte segura y lo lanzó al otro lado del pasillo.

Cuando giró su rostro al cerciorarse que el pelinegro estaba a salvo una gran fuerza cayó en su mejilla alejándolo unos cuantos metros de su posición. Una macabra risa se escuchó en el pasillo y seguido de esta un tipejo alto y con gran musculatura salía de entre las sombras. Sasuke limpió la sangre de su boca, escupió al suelo y miró al idiota frente a él. Ahí estaba, la cabeza detrás de todo, el líder.

—Me recuerdas ¿No Uchiha? Soy Senko. —Sasuke se limitó a callar, su cara se le hacía familiar pero no lograba recordar nada—. Mataste a mi hermano a sangre fría hace unos años, maldito inhumano.

—Lamento informarte que maté a mucha gente en el pasado y sus rostros eran lo que menos me importaba en esos momentos —respondió el moreno como si fuera el antiguo ser sin escrúpulos—. ¿Dónde está?

—¿Te refieres a la deliciosa pelirosa? —preguntó Senko haciendo una voluptuosa figura femenina con ambas manos. Cerdo asqueroso.

—Si osaste a tocarle un solo cabello juro que te mataré con la más exquisita lentitud.

—No me das miedo. Tú y tu hermano eran unos asesinos. El clan Uchiha siempre fue una basura, siempre estuvo maldito y tu hija no será la excepción.

—No te atrevas a tocar a mi hija.

—Sangre por sangre Uchiha, esta es la venganza. Pero no te preocupes, seré bondadoso. Me aseguraré de acabar primero contigo, así no tendrás que verla morir. Se verán en el infierno.

Sasuke apretó los puños lleno de rabia y frustración. Si, se estaba controlando como jamás lo había hecho pero ya era suficiente. No escucharía otra palabra más de aquel hijo de puta.

—Sai, ve a ayudar a los demás. Esta es mi batalla —dijo con frialdad.

Los pasos del pelinegro de la Yamanaka se escuchaban alejarse rápidamente dejándolos completamente solos. Sasuke dio presencia a su monosílabo. Era hora de acabar con su miserable vida. Ambos ninjas sacaron sus armas. Espada contra espada, mirada contra mirada…La lucha comenzó.

—¡Kakashi-san! —gritó Sarada desde lo alto de la montaña de rocas.

—¡Sarada te dije que se ocultaran, vete!

—Mamá está aquí.

¡Había encontrado a Sakura! Una emoción de alivio y preocupación recorrió el cuerpo de Kakashi cuando la pequeña mencionó a la pelirosa. Hatake le dio una mirada de complicidad al chico perro siendo recibida por este con una sonrisa y un guiño de ojo. Ya seguro de que Kiba se encargaría de todo se transportó donde la pequeña y Bolt se encontraban. El agujero con los barrotes fue lo único que captó su atención cuando se encontró arriba de las rocas. No se veía nada sospechoso en ellos, ni chakra, ni jutsus, ni pergaminos explosivos. Con un poco de fuego bastaría. El peligris estaba preparado para realizar el jutsu de Katon cuando una aguda voz femenina se le adelantó.

—¡Katon Goukakyuu No Jutsu!

La enorme bola de fuego salió de la pequeña boca de la mini Uchiha haciendo que los barrotes se derritieran por completo y la tierra se abriera para dejar paso libre a su maestro. Kakashi le sonrió satisfecho y le desordenó un poco el cabello para luego dedicarle un amable "Bien hecho, Sarada".

Kakashi entró apresuradamente a la prisión seguido de Bolt y Sarada. Destruyó la cerradura de la celda que tenía encerrada a Sakura con su característico elemento rayo y cuando estaba por acercarse a la pelirosa quien lo miraba con emoción y esperanzas, la puerta de la prisión se abrió con brutalidad, dejando ver tres figuras enmascaradas con el símbolo del sonido.

—¡Kage Bunshin No Jutsu! —se escuchó gritar a Bolt.

Dos perfectos bunshin del pequeño Uzumaki corrieron a atacar a los enemigos sin esperar segundo alguno. Kakashi no se quedo atrás y ayudó al muchacho posicionándose cerca de él, mientras que Sarada liberaba a Sakura de su sello de chakra. Madre e hija se abrazaron con fuerza y amor intentando no llorar por la emoción de verse nuevamente.

Uno de los enemigos esquivo uno de los bunshin del genin de la hoja dirigiéndose justo hacia Sarada. Sin embargo, el ataque no llegó a dicha pequeña, ya que Bolt se había encargado de impedirlo con una ágil patada.

—Jamás dejare que te hagan daño gruñona, ¡Es una promesa, dattebasa!— dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro y guiñando uno de sus ojos azules a la descendiente del clan Uchiha.

—Usuratonkachi —se limitó a insultar esta con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Una vez el peligro fuera de escena, Kakashi se acercó a la flor de cerezo, la tomó de los brazos y la revisó fugazmente con la mirada.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura?

—Estoy algo débil pero aún puedo pelear —sonrió tranquilamente la kunoichi.

—Gracias a Dios.

—Kakashi-san —se escuchó la voz de Bolt—. Es hora de salir de aquí.

Los tres presentes asintieron cuando una explosión los hizo alarmarse. Sin esperar más salieron al encuentro del estallido ingresando al campo de batalla. Kiba se encontraba siendo ayudado por Sai, mientras que por otro lado, los escombros de lo que supusieron sería la explosión estaban envueltos en una delgada cortina de humo.

—Sarada, quiero que tu y Bolt se oculten y no salgan por nada del mundo.—La pelinegra quería protestar, pero la pelirosa fue más rápida y se adelantó a sus reclamos—. Esos hombres te buscaban, Sarada. No permitiré que pongan sus sucias manos en ti.

La pequeña Uchiha miro al piso mordiendo su labio inferior con impotencia. No quería abandonar a nadie, mucho menos a su madre a quien recién había recuperado. Quería ayudar, pero ella tenía razón. Esto no era una prueba, no era un entrenamiento. La vida de todos dependía de un hilo, por lo que solo se limito a asentir con responsabilidad.

—Tranquila, Sakura-san, la protegeré con mi vida —habló el rubio. El muchacho le sonrió marchándose de allí junto a su hija. Era tan parecido a su mejor amigo cuando tenía su edad. Nadie jamás dudaría que era un Uzumaki.

Después que se aseguro de que los genin se encontraran sanos y a salvo, se puso de pie para observar el campo de batalla. Entre las dos siluetas que se podían divisar en los escombros, Sakura pudo distinguir la larga melena azabache de su esposo. Preocupación, alegría, tristeza y rabia fueron algunas de las emociones que la pelirosa sintió en su interior al verlo. Se debatía entre ir en su busca, olvidarse de sus propias heridas, curar las de él y abrazarlo o simplemente escupirle todo lo que tenía dentro y patearle el culo hasta que no pudiera volver a sentarse. Sin embargo no era el momento de pensar en aquello. Cuando la cortina de humo se encontraba ya dispersa, un par de ojos grises y oscuros se dirigieron a la mirada de la ojijade.

—Hey Uchiha mira allá, han logrado salvar a tu supuesta esposa. Aunque, eso no te interesa ¿verdad? —El ninja del sonido rió con maldad—. ¡Muchachos! ¡Mátenlos!

Kakashi y Sakura tomaron posiciones espalda con espalda y se prepararon para la lucha. Los ninjas del sonido salían sin descanso mientras Sakura y Kakashi se movían con toda la agilidad posibles. Si, doce ninjas, como no.

Las curaciones de Sakura no duraron mucho tiempo, sus fuerzas comenzaban a disminuir cada vez más rápido, hasta el punto en que sus piernas no aguantaron más. Sus rodillas golpearon el suelo de tierra, dejando un no muy suave dolor en ellas. Luego, todo pasó en tan solo segundos.

Sasuke peleaba con Senko, Sai, Kiba y Kakashi con los peones y Sakura… ella se limitó a tocar el costado de su vientre, a ver su mano ensangrentada y sentir como un líquido corría por su piel. Un kunai había logrado penetrarla. De lo único que logró percatarse antes de caer desplomada al piso fue el desgarrador grito de su pequeña hija y sus hermosos ojos negros ahora de un color rojizo, rojo, como ese líquido que no paraba de salir desde su interior.


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes y todo Naruto no me pertenecen. Estos son exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto.**

¿Que tal gente? Les tengo un regalo... Oh si, el capitulo 7 esta recién salidito del horno. Estos días anduve con mucho ánimo (una razón de este estado fueron sus comentarios positivos sobre el capitulo anterior), imaginación y ganas de escribir por lo que aquí esta el resultado de todo eso.

¿Que les puedo decir? El capitulo es corto, lo se, no me maten y perdón por eso...PERO, tengo una gran excusa para esto y es nada mas y nada menos que siento en mis entrañas que me quedan pocos capítulos para terminar Molestia Eterna. No se crean que serán dos y ya... pero si quizás queden pocos capítulos de esta historia.

Soy de escribir historias laaargas, sin embargo mi problema es que se me ocurre algo por aquí, luego algo por allá y así hasta que tengo el lío en la cabeza y me da por comenzar otra historia.

Siento que esta historia, comparada con las otras que se me han ocurrido es bastante corta y sinceramente, esto no me gusta. Como dije antes soy de las que les da alargue, por esto es que he disidido que quizás es mejor que los capítulos sean cortitos. Creo que así quizás se vea más larga y no me sienta tan extraña y mal al escribir algo corto u.u

PD: Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía y otros jeje

Como siempre... **MUUUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS por sus reviews y buenas vibras**, ¡Dios! es hermoso ver sus comentarios ¡No me canso de decirlo! Espero poder tener tiempo para responderlos. Gracias por el simple hecho de pasar a leer esta historia, gracias por tener paciencia...GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS! Hacen mi vida feliz :')

**Por favor, si alguien quisiera algo con esta historia, ¡Consulte por Imbox! ¡Respetemos el trabajo de cada uno!**

Abajo les dejare otro mensajito! Besitos enormes para todos y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

_PrayFightLive_

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Los cielos estaban grises, mas ningún rastro de lluvia se veía en ellos. Ya cerca de Konohagakure, por los aires, el dibujo de una enorme pájaro se encontraba en el cielo. El ave volaba lo más rápido que sus alas se lo permitían, y en su lomo, dos figuras esperaban con impaciencia el retorno a su aldea.

Sasuke miraba el horizonte, esperando cada segundo por ver las grandes puertas de la Villa Oculta Entre las Hojas. Por otro lado, Sarada se encontraba arrodillada al lado del cuerpo de su madre, evitando a toda costa que más sangre saliera de la herida presionando esta con ambas manitas.

El Uchiha miro a su hija con sorpresa y lastima. La pequeña estaba ahí, sin poder realizar medicina ninja e intentando con todas sus fuerzas retener las lagrimas. "Un shinobi nunca muestra sus sentimientos, sin importar las circunstancias" y era justamente así como lo estaba haciendo Sarada. Ni siquiera en ese momento había soltado una lágrima.

_La pequeña vio el cuerpo inerte de su madre caer con un sordo sonido en el campo de batalla y gritó con horror. Sin esperar, sin dudarlo y sin importar nada, salió de su escondite. En ese momento no importaba Bolt, no importaba su maestro Kakashi, no importaban Sai o Kiba, mucho menos el ser que se hacía llamar su padre. Solo importaba ver la tierra manchada por la sangre del enemigo. Ellos debían pagar._

_Corrió por el campo de batalla, evitando los ataques enemigos como si tuviera los mejores reflejos del mundo, lanzó shurikens a los cuerpos próximos sin titubear y sin fallar. Golpeó, pateó y maldijo a cada hombre con la banda del sonido hasta que llego a su objetivo principal._

_Cuando la Uchiha llegó a Senko no escuchó a Bolt, ni a Kakashi, ni a nadie. Lo único que escuchó y sintió fue la patada de su padre en las piernas del líder, las rodillas de este caer al suelo, el kunai en su pequeña mano clavándose en el cuello del gigante y la sangre chorear de su garganta en busca del aire que jamás volvería a llegar a sus pulmones._

Sarada no recordaba cómo había sido capaz de lograr lo que había hecho, ni de explicar la total y perfecta evasión de los ataques enemigos. Sin embargo, su padre sí. Ella lo sabía. Había visto su rostro casi desfigurado mirándola. Como si le temiera, como si le recordara algo. Jamás lo había visto así. Y aunque no quería dirigirle la palabra, quería y necesitaba saber que le había ocurrido. Cuando estaba por sacar la voz, las puertas de Konoha se colaron por sus ojos.

No fue necesario avisar quienes eran. Kakashi se había encargado de ello con anterioridad, enviando a su siempre fiel amigo Pakkun para dar informe de la situación y la condición de Sakura.

El ave voló hasta el hospital, aterrizando con rapidez y al mismo tiempo suavidad sobre la tierra de Konoha. Enfermeras, Shizune y hasta la misma Tsunade se encontraban allí, preparados para trabajar. Ino no se quedo atrás y aguantando las lágrimas tomó una camilla junto a las enfermeras para trasladar a la pelirosa a urgencias.

Padre e hija estaban allí, en la sala de espera, sin mover ni un solo músculo. Las palabras no salían de sus bocas y sus miradas eran nulas.

Naruto llego minutos después. A la mierda las labores de Hokage, su mejor amiga -y hermana- se merecía mínimo unos minutos de su tiempo. El rubio se dirigió a Sarada, la abrazó con todo el cariño que pudo y junto con ella, entabló una pequeña conversación, ajena, lejana y silenciosa para el Uchiha. Hasta el dobe tenía mejor relación con ella, pensaba el susodicho en su interior. La conversación del rubio con la pelinegra fue interrumpida gracias a Shikamaru, quien llegaba a la sala para avisar a Naruto que debía volver a la torre del Hokage. A regañadientes Uzumaki se marchó del lugar, no sin antes tomar el hombro de su mejor amigo con la mano derecha, y darle una mirada de complicidad y apoyo.

Las horas pasaban y Sasuke no tenía noticias de su esposa. El avance de los minutos lo estaban poniendo nervioso e impaciente. Sabía que el trabajo de medico no era cosa fácil, -Sakura se lo había dejado muy en claro cuando, a veces, había logrado verla en acción llegando a sudar por sus esfuerzos- pero imaginaba que la herida de un kunai solo requeriría de un poco de chakra y un par de puntos, no ¡Seis malditas horas! Se estaba inquietando, se suponía que solo era una herida.

—¿Han dicho algo? —La voz de Kakashi llegó a sus oídos.

Sai, Kiba, Bolt y el peligris estaban allí. ¿Cuándo habían llegado? Sasuke le negó con la cabeza respondiendo a su interrogante, mientras que Sarada se ponía de pie corriendo a sus brazos. El peligris la recibió con ternura abrazándola de vuelta y dándole suaves y pequeñas palmaditas en la cabellera azabache.

Envidia. Si, envidia era lo que sentía en ese momento al verlo así con su propia hija. ¿Sería igual con su esposa? Por supuesto que siempre se había preocupado por Sakura, la cuidaba y la protegía, como cualquier sensei ¿no? Además, ella era una chica, las mujeres siempre necesitan más protección ¿no? Mierda, estaba pensando de más. El Hatake y los demás se fueron unos minutos después.

Una hora más y nada sucedía. ¿Y si era más que una herida de kunai? ¿Y si le había dañado un órgano vital? Sakura era fuerte pero ¿Y si no estaba bien? ¿Y si estaba muer…? No, no eso ni pensarlo. No era una opción.

Tsunade apareció por el pasillo interrumpiendo sus constantes "Y si". Ambos Uchiha se pusieron de pie acercándose sin esperar más a la rubia. Esta se masajeó con delicadeza los ojos y suspiró con pesadez antes de hablar.

—Esta bien. Todos están bien —dijo con una sonrisa.

El Uchiha suspiró lleno de alivio. La espera había valido la pena. Ella estaba bien. Esperen un segundo…dijo ¿Todos?

—¿Puedo verla? —preguntó la pequeña pelinegra.

—Claro cariño. Ve con cuidado, está descansando. Aunque demorará en despertar. —Sarada asintió enérgicamente y corrió a la habitación donde se encontraba su madre.

—Tsunade —llamó Sasuke a la ya dicha. El Uchiha no había movido ni un cabello desde que Tsunade había dicho "Todos" —. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿De qué hablas, Sasuke?

—¿Por qué has dicho… todos? —cuestionó con un hilo de voz el aún paralizado pelinegro.

Tsunade abrió los ojos hasta más no poder. El Uchiha no sabía nada de la condición de Sakura. Niña testaruda. Le había insistido diez mil y una vez que Sasuke tenía el derecho de saber sobre el embarazo. ¡Tenía dos meses joder! Estaba al tanto de que Sasuke se iba de misiones por largos periodos de tiempo pero aun así más de una vez en esos dos meses deberían de haberse visto. Sakura era una maldita chica testaruda. Bien, no la culpaba. Era como verse a sí misma en un casino. Oh valla, si lo veías de ese punto de vista era fácil entenderla, aún así ¡Tres mil Bijuu esto no era un maldito juego! La rubia volvió a la tierra viendo el rostro pálido de Sasuke.

—Me imagino que ya lo has deducido. Sakura está embarazada, Sasuke, y no es uno. Son dos.

Sasuke sintió un golpe en el estomago más fuerte que el de cualquier pelea. Se quedo de pie unos segundos, asimilando lo que Tsunade le estaba revelando. ¿Por qué Sakura no se lo había dicho? Iban a ser padres, nuevamente.

Camino despacio hasta uno de los sillones de la sala de espera y cayó en él derrotado. Tomó su rostro en ambas manos y se mordió los labios. No sabía que pensar o sentir en aquel momento, demasiadas cosas en solo un par de días. Iba a ser padre. Padre. Padre… Solo eso golpeaba en su cabeza.

Paseó de un lado a otro por la sala por un par de minutos. Tsunade ya no se encontraba allí. "Seré padre, vamos a ser padres, otra vez" pensaba sin parar. Se dirigió al baño con lentitud y abrió la puerta de este. Abrió el grifo dejando que sus manos se bañaran con el agua fría. Mojo sus mejillas en un intento de recuperar la conciencia, todo aquello era demasiado grande. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con un rostro que pocas veces lo había visto el mismo. La última vez había sido todo gracias al espejo que se encontraba en la sala del hospital donde Sakura descansaba del reciente parto de su primogénita.

_Sarada estaba en sus brazos sus cabellos negros eran apenas visibles. Sakura estaba recostada en la camilla aún cansada, pero sonreía. Sonreía con felicidad y con los ojos húmedos. Naruto había dicho que se veía fatal, pero para Sasuke, se veía hermosa. Ella era hermosa. No importaba en qué estado se encontrara, ella era simplemente perfecta._

_El pelinegro mecía a su hija con lo que creía delicadeza. Jamás había tomado a un bebé en su vida por lo que no tenía idea de qué hacer con uno ni cómo tratarlo. ¿Sería un buen padre? Se preguntaba al mirar a la criatura que tenía en sus brazos, sin poder creer aún que aquella hermosa y perfecta pequeñita era su hija. Luego, levanto la mirada y en un pequeño espejo que se encontraba frente a él pudo verla por fin. Su propia sonrisa. Por supuesto que había sonreído, los últimos años más que nunca, sobre todo con Sakura, pero jamás se había visto el mismo. Se impresionó del chico que tenía en frente, pues nunca pensó en verse de aquella manera. Miró a Sakura, quien sonreía aún con más amplitud. La pelirosa movió sus labios articulando un "Los amo" sin dejar de sonreír. Todo se sentía…de maravilla._

Y ahí estaba, él, Sasuke Uchiha, con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara y con los ojos húmedos. Un marica, habrían dicho Sai o Naruto, pero no se sentía así en lo absoluto. Se sentía…de maravilla.

* * *

Si, Sasuke esta feliz pero... ¿Por cuanto tiempo?

Besitos enormes chicos

_PrayFightLive_


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes y todo Naruto no me pertenecen. Estos son exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto.**

¡HOLA A TODOS MIS HERMOSOS LECTORES! Es lindo decir eso... ¡Molestia Eterna ha vuelto! y yo también nenas.

Hace unas semanas terminé todos los exámenes habidos y por haber. Decidí darme unos días de descanso y ahora he vuelto a la carga con la escritura. Sigo bloqueada con la historia pero haré lo posible por poner mi mente en marcha.

Estoy graduada! Por lo que ahora solo debo esperar los resultados para saber que haré con mi vida.

***Nota:** ¿Alguien tiene Wattpad? Tengo una cuenta y he publicado un fanfic de mi serie favorita SUPERNATURAL .. Amo a esos hermanos. Si quieren pueden pasar por ahí y buscarme como **_Prayfightlive_**

Y a que vinimos... Aquí bajo les dejo el capitulo ocho. Espero que les guste y si es así por favor háganlo saber con sus hermosos reviews corazones míos. Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, por su paciencia y buenas vibras.

**Por favor, si alguien quisiera algo con esta historia ¡Consulte por Imbox! ¡Respetemos el trabajo de cada uno!**

¡Besitos enormes para todos, nos leemos en el siguiente!

_PrayFightLive_

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Después de aproximadamente treinta minutos dentro, un pelinegro se atrevió a salir del baño del hospital. Caminó emocionado y nervioso por los pasillos del edificio buscando la habitación de su pelirosa esposa.

La noche ya estaba presente en el cielo del mundo ninja y la concurrencia no disminuía en el centro médico. Los tipos de batas blancas y las enfermeras iban de un lado a otro. Algunos con prisa y otros con calma. Unas cuantas urgencias se hacían notar cuando las camillas volaban junto a los gritos por los pasillos. Heridos graves y no tan graves. Algunos enfermeros en turno tomando una poco de té o alimentándose con algo suave por el extenso horario de trabajo. Bien, todo normal. Todo excepto él, el Uchiha que ya se encontraba fuera de la habitación de la pelirosa kunoichi.

Sasuke detuvo su acción de tomar la perilla cuando escuchó voces dentro de la sala. La entrada de esta se encontraba entreabierta dejando pasar la luz de la habitación tanto por el espacio abierto como por el vidrio incrustado en la blanquecina puerta.

—¿Se encuentran bien los tres? —preguntó una voz muy conocida para él. Kakashi.

—Tsunade ha dicho que sí, estamos bien. —Sasuke podía sentir la calidez, amabilidad y ternura con la que Sakura le hablaba a Kakashi. Algo se removió en su interior, inquietándolo.

—Demonios, estaba tan asustado…pensé que tu…que ellos —decía el Hatake entrecortadamente.

—Estamos bien, Kakashi —volvió a repetir la pelirosa, y estaba seguro de que ella se encontraba sonriendo. ¿Cuándo le había dejado de llamar "Sensei"? pensaba el pelinegro. El revoltijo en su estómago no se detuvo —, no tienes de que preocuparte.

—Sabes que debo hacerlo.

Y ambos callaron, un gran y largo silencio. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando allí dentro? Tomó la perilla decidido a saberlo y entró a la sala sin cuidado de ser silencioso.

La escena que tenía en frente no ayudó ni con la sensación de su estómago, ni con su cólera. Ahí estaba Kakashi y por supuesto, Sakura. El Hatake le sostenía la mano mientras ella le sonreía con lo que supuso sería ternura. Al percatarse de la presencia del pelinegro, Kakashi soltó con lentitud la mano de su ex alumna, demostrando que no tenía vergüenza alguna de que él lo viera así con la pelirosa.

Las miradas azabaches chocaron, desafiándose.

Sasuke reaccionó.

Sí, hace años Sakura era una chiquilla que no tenía mucho talento en combate, por lo que necesitaba protección, protección que él, Naruto y Kakashi le proporcionaban, y aún más este último. Sí, muchas veces el Hatake la consolaba cuando las cosas se ponían feas. Le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro o unas caricias en el cabello. Siempre tenía que tocarla. Sin mencionar la guerra. Ahí estaban, él, al lado de ella, sin dejar de preocuparse, sin soltarla. Siempre defendiéndola, siempre sonriéndole, siempre haciéndole cumplidos. Sí, Kakashi no tenían un simple afecto por su alumna. Era más que eso y eso le molestaba de sobremanera.

—Kakashi, déjanos solos.

El aludido se puso de pie y sin pudor alguno se acercó a Sakura para darle un beso en la frente. Se despidió de ella prometiendo que volvería pronto, le dio una asesina mirada a Sasuke y salió de la habitación.

Sasuke se acercó a la única ventana que había en la habitación e intentó concentrarse en las personas que se encontraban caminando afuera. Se acercaba uno de los muchos festivos que había en la aldea y los preparativos de un próximo festival ya podían ser vistos por las calles de Konoha. Pero nada de eso importaba para él en este momento.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decirme? —preguntó fijando sus oscuros ojos en los de su esposa.

—¿De...de que hablas, Sasuke?

—Lo sé, Sakura.

—No lo creí necesario.

—No…¿No lo creíste necesario? ¡Sakura estas embarazada por Dios! —Se acercó a ella intentando controlarse —. ¿Porque no lo creíste necesario? ¿Es que acaso no son míos?

—¿Qué?

—Kakashi y tú han pasado mucho tiempo juntos ¿No? ¿Son de él?

Solo sintió el ardor de su mejilla, ni siquiera con el sharingan podría haber visto la cachetada que Sakura le había dado. Con el seño más que fruncido, los ojos vidriosos y mordiéndose el labio inferior, la pelirosa lo miraba indignada y dolida.

—Eres un imbécil, Uchiha. ¿Crees que por que mi esposo aparece casi una vez por año voy a irme con el primero que se cruce por delante? ¿Así me crees, Sasuke?

—Yo…lo que él te dijo, antes que yo entrara…

—Vete —dijo limpiando las lágrimas que se negaron a salir de sus bellos ojos jade—. No quiero verte, Sasuke. Vete.

Sasuke se quedo ahí de pie sin poder mover un músculo. No quería dejar la conversación ahí, sin más. Pero la potente voz de Sakura llena de dolor lo obligó a salir de la habitación.

La había cagado, hasta el fondo.

* * *

Si, es horriblemente corto lo sé, lo siento.

Quería darles un regalito de navidad adelantado. Los adoro a todos!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo el mundo de Naruto no me pertenecen. Estos son exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_Meses sin leernos. Hola a todos. Un lo siento, como leerán más tarde, no arregla nada. Aun así, lo siento. Me excusare de todas maneras ): _

_Primero fue el bloqueo del escritor, después la universidad y finalmente, mi estado de ánimo. No estoy pasando un periodo feliz por varias razones. Sin embargo encontré, extrañamente, un tiempo para escribir y traerles este nuevo capítulo. No quiero aburrirlos así que eso es en resumidas cuentas._

_Después de todas las noticias, finales, películas y blah blah de Naruto, los personajes y sus características ya no son novedad. En algún momento quise incluso terminar esto pero decidí seguirlo gracias a sus preciosos reviews. _

_En fin, lamento que el capitulo sea tan corto. Realmente ya vamos en la recta final de Molestia Eterna. _

_Gracias por sus comentarios, apoyo y sobre todo paciencia con esta historia ...y conmigo. Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, como también espero no ausentarme tanto para el siguiente._

_Les mando un beso enorme a todos._

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

No tenía ánimos. Se sentía estúpido. Ella no era así y él lo sabía.

Caminaba repasando todo lo que había sucedido las ultimas horas y recordando todo sobre su pasado. No solo había sido estúpido hacía cinco minutos atrás, sino toda su vida.

Las calles de Konoha se encontraban llenas de color. Rebosaban de alegría y buenas vibras. Pero el no las veía. Miraba el piso mientras caminaba y en lo único que podía pensar o sentir era culpa.

Los celos y la rabia lo habían cegado por completo, haciéndolo decir cosas que realmente no creía. Sin embargo, aun necesitaba respuestas.

Y como si la vida quisiera ayudarlo, sintió la presencia del peligris justo al lado de él. Sus pasos se detuvieron enseguida y levantó su mirada al cielo, ganándose la vista de un cielo nublado y sin estrellas. El silencio reino por unos minutos entre ambos, escuchándose solo los sonidos de las preparaciones para el festival.

—¿Vas a explicarme que sucede?

—Siempre fuiste bastante listo, Sasuke. No más que Sakura, pero supongo que no es necesario que te lo explique con manzanas.

Oh, entonces decidió jugar a la ironía ¿El Hatake estaba molesto?

—¿La amas? —tomó el silencio del peligris como afirmación— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Me di cuenta en la pelea con Madara y Kaguya.

¿La última guerra? Eso era demasiado tiempo.

—¿Ella lo sabe?

—No.

—¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

—Porque ella siempre te amo a ti. —No supo que decir. Sabía que era cierto. Ella se lo había demostrado siempre—. Deberías ir con Sarada. Necesitan hablar.

Y sin decir nada más el Hatake desapareció.

Debía arreglar las cosas, empezando con su hija.

**—**

Sarada se encontraba con la mirada perdida en las fotografías que tenía sobre la mesita de noche, al lado de su cama. No odiaba del todo a su padre, pero si sentía un gran rechazo hacia el. Si buscaba al culpable de todo lo que estaba sucediendo desde aquel día hacia atrás, su rostro aparecía instantáneamente en su mente.

Su madre y hermanos se encontraban a salvo, protegidos y no gracias a él. No le había mentido cuando había mencionado que Kakashi-San se comportaba mas como un padre que él. Quizás había sido dura, pero la verdad era así, a veces, muy dolorosa.

Sus pensamientos se disolvieron cuando tocaron la puerta de su habitación. Era él, el Uchiha más viejo.

—¿Que quieres? —escupió molesta.

—Solo hablar.

Sarada lo medito por un momento. No le apetecía en absoluto mantener una conversación con él. Pero era su padre y aun que no lo aceptara, debía respetarlo.

El silencio de la pequeña pelinegra hizo caminar al Uchiha hasta situarse frente a ella, un poco más cerca.

—¿Qué? —repitió ella. Ahora mirándolo a los ojos, como si lo desafiara.

—Yo...lo lamento.

—¿Tu qué? —De las pocas veces que había escuchado hablar a su progenitor, jamás le había escuchado decir aquellas palabras. Por lo que su cara de sorpresa no podía ser oculta.

—Lo lamento, Sarada. Por todo lo que te he hecho pasar. A ti y a tu madre.

—Un ''Lo lamento'' no arregla nada, Padre.

La última palabra le había atravesado como un cuchillo en el corazón. Se lo merecía.

—Lo sé. Por eso vine a contarte todo.

—¿Todo?

—El por qué no estoy con vosotras, el por qué nunca estoy en casa.

La pelinegra se quedo en silencio por un momento.

Por fin, era hora de saber la verdad.

* * *

_Perdón por los errores de redacción y faltas de ortografía. :(_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo el mundo de Naruto no me pertenecen. Estos son exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto._**

_Hola a todos. Esperando que se encuentren bien aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de **Molestia Eterna**. _

_Como siempre espero que me disculpen por la tardanza de los capítulos, la Universidad consume mucho tiempo y bueno, la vida en sí también. (Sin mencionar el bloqueo del escritor)_

_¡Estamos en la recta final! Espero que este capitulo les guste, háganlo saber si es así _❤

_Les escribiría mucho pero lo dejaré para el capitulo final, saldrán todos mis sentimientos, ya verán. Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews y su paciencia chicos, los adoro. _

_Besos enormes para todos ustedes._

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

Mientras esperaba que Sakura llegara a casa, Sasuke veía como Sarada jugaba sobre su regazo con el peluche en forma de oso que Naruto y Hinata le habían obsequiado para su reciente cumpleaños número dos. La pequeña lo movía con sus manitas y de vez en cuando se echaba una peluda oreja a la boca dejándola cubierta de saliva. Su padre sonriendo levemente, le apartaba la oreja del oso y la reprendía tiernamente con un suave ''No, Sarada'', pero la pequeña Uchiha no le hacía caso y repetía aquel juego.

Su semblante cambió cuando Sarada fijo sus orbes negros, la copia de los suyos, en él. Muchos recuerdos invadieron su mente.

_Su espada atravesando estómagos._

_El amaterasu quemando brazos._

_La bola de fuego incinerando cuerpos enteros._

_El vacío de su corazón. _

_El odio y la venganza._

Todos aquellos recuerdos jamás se borrarían. Viviría con ellos por el resto de su existencia. Ese era su castigo.

Había cambiado su forma de pensar, su forma de ver las cosas. Había decidido entrenar su mente y corazón para volver a sentir lo que significaba el amor. Y lo había logrado. Después de muchos años la felicidad llegó sin que él la buscara, sin pedirla y sin merecerla.

Primero había sido gracias a Naruto, su más grande y único amigo, su hermano. Quien nunca se dio por vencido con él. Luego el equipo siete, pero sobre todo aquella pelirosa que había sido su compañera de misiones. Oh sí, Sakura había sido la encargada de inyectar una buena dosis de amor en aquel corazón de piedra lleno de odio y maldad. Y finalmente estaba aquella criatura que tenía en sus brazos. Sus dos mujeres, sus Uchiha, su clan, su familia. Las amaba más que a nada en aquel mundo. Jamás pensó volver a sentir aquellas cosas, pero ahí estaba, con el corazón palpitando con fuerza cada vez que pensaba y que se encontraba con ellas.

Y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de lo peligroso que era todo aquello.

Las imágenes de las muertes de su pasado oscuro volvieron a penetrar en su cerebro, una por una. Recordó las palabras de uno que otro moribundo.

_''Te buscaré Uchiha'' ''Estarás maldito por el resto de tu vida'' ''Pagarás caro por esto''_

El temor comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Aquellos hombres podían buscar venganza, podían atentar contra su familia y todo era por su culpa. Miró a Sarada, al mezcla perfecta entre él y su pelirosa y tuvo miedo. No quería pasar otra vez por lo mismo que cuando era niño, no quería ver a las personas que él amaba morir.

Tomó a Sarada con su brazo derecho con fuerza y se puso de pie. Caminó hasta su habitación y antes de depositarla con cuidado en su cuna la apegó a su pecho para abrazarla suavemente pero con fuerza. La pequeña tocó su rostro con una de sus pequeñas manitas y Sasuke sintió como si un kunai atravesara su corazón.

Cuando escuchó la puerta principal caminó nuevamente hacia la sala encontrándose con su esposa. La miro de pies a cabeza mientras ella dejaba su bolso y bata sobre la mesa y soltaba un suspiro de cansancio.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Cómo esta Sara-...

La pelirosa no alcanzó a terminar la pregunta ya que su esposo estaba justo frente a ella abrazándola con fuerza, aferrándose a su cuerpo como un niño pequeño buscando consuelo.

Sakura sorprendida de la acción de Sasuke demoró unos segundos en reaccionar. El no era de demostrar afecto así como así. Se aferraba a ella como si no fuera a verla nunca más en la vida. Algo debía sucederle.

Preocupada y algo temerosa por las actitudes del Uchiha, la pelirosa alzó sus manos y acarició el cabello de su esposo en un intento para que volviera a la normalidad.

Sasuke comenzó a calmarse gracias al cálido tacto de Sakura y su respiración, anteriormente agitada, volvió a ser normal. El pelinegro ubicó su rostro en el cuello de su mujer e inhaló hondo, absorbiendo su delicioso y dulce aroma.

Un poco nerviosa por sus acciones, Sakura intentó ver el rostro de su esposo y preguntarle que le sucedía, pero cuando se aparto un poco de su anatomía, Sasuke susurró un profundo ''Te amo'' y la besó inesperadamente.

Sasuke sabía lo que ella preguntaría, por lo que cuando la pelirosa abrió su boca para hablar, aprovechó el momento para besarla.

La chica aún confundida, no dudó en devolverle aquella demostración de amor que era tan fuerte, pero escasa en ambos. Necesitaba saber que era lo que le ocurría a su pelinegro, lo que sucedía era muy anormal en él. Sin embargo cuando Sasuke tomó su cuerpo encaminándose a su habitación, se olvido de todo, pues sabía que aquella noche se amarían nuevamente.

**—**

—¿Que te de una misión? —le preguntó extrañado el séptimo Hokage al Uchiha.

—Necesito estar lejos de la aldea, el mayor tiempo posible.

Naruto no entendía absolutamente nada.

—Sasuke si es por lo que digan las personas...

—No, no es por eso, Naruto. Ya me he acostumbrado tanto a los rumores como a las buenas bienvenidas —suspiró un poco irritado. No quería que Naruto supiera el porqué de su decisión—. No tiene nada que ver. Solo hazme este favor.

—Sasuke, tu familia te necesita —sentenció serio y casi con enfado.

_''Lo sé''_ pensó.

Aquella petición era exactamente por su familia, para mantenerlas a salvo. Si él se mantenía lo más lejos posible de ellas, nadie se les acercaría. No sabrían de sus identidades. Pasarían desapercibido y nadie les haría daño por culpa de él.

Por el contrario, si se quedaba, eran presa fácil. Sabrían que eran del clan Uchiha y cualquiera se encargaría de usarlas como señuelo solo para acercarse a él, o peor; simplemente buscar venganza, matándolas a sangre fría. Como él había hecho en el pasado.

—Solo envíame a todas las misiones que puedas —dijo, finalizando la conversación.

Nadie tocaría a su familia, no otra vez.

* * *

_Perdón por la redacción y faltas de ortografía ):_


End file.
